Xiahou Shan
Xiahou Shan was the ancestor of Ye Yan and the wife of Ye Liao. Background In the original timeline, in the year of 1860, Xiahou Shan was part of the assassination team sent to assassinate Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, which succeeded since she survived and eventually married Ye Liao. In the new timeline altered by Ye Yan, after infiltrating the Demon Lord City protected by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, Xiahou Shan escaped from her prison cell and snuck into Huang Yuanqing's cell while bringing Ye Yan along. She later got into an argument with Huang Yuanqing due to Ye Yan mentioning his Nightwatcher identity and accidentally drew the attention of the prison guards who attempted to sexually violate Huang Yuanqing but were stopped by Ye Yan, who was then saved by Xiahou Shan by freeing Huang Yuanqing from her Sagestone shackles. She proceeded to sneak into the room containing all the weapons confiscated from the captured spiritual warriors to find a Storage tag, and was subsequently knocked unconscious for a short time after Ye Yan and Huang Yuanqing fell on her from an air vent. After Ye Yan displayed his ability to control Demon Flags, Xiahou Shan woke up and commented on his prowess, and helped awaken Huang Yuanqing, who fainted after suffocation caused by the tightness of the armor she changed into as a disguise. After Huang Yuanqing explained the assassination plan to Ye Yan, the three of them snuck into the demon lord's bedroom, which Xiahou Shan claimed to be the safest place in the city despite being the most dangerous. Revealing her plans to steal the demon lord's armor, Xiahou Shan used her Numbing Incense to fill the bedroom with a sense-distorting smell, before the trio was interrupted by two concubines of the demon lord and forced to hide in the closets in the bedroom. After Ye Yan knocked out Shi Ji who was disguised as the demon lord, Xiahou Shan suggested killing "him" with shame by sticking a chive up his ass, which Ye Yan refused. After delivering another Timed Knockout to "the demon lord" and discovering it was Shi Ji in disguise, the real demon lord arrived, forcing the three to hide in the nearby closets. Noticing his unconscious concubines, the demon lord concluded it to be the result of a harem civil battle and went to sleep wearing his armor. Attempting to make the demon lord take off his armor, Xiahou Shan used her Aphrodisiac Incense, but forgot to give Huang Yuanqing the antidote since she was in another closet, causing her to almost reveal herself from the closet before Ye Yan managed to knock the demon lord unconscious in his Night Conqueror form. While he was unconscious, Xiahou Shan shoved a chive up the real demon lord's ass and took a picture with her Magic Fixation Card, before attempting to take the demon lord's armor and substitute it with a counterfeit one stored in her Storage tag, only for her to release the nearly identical fake armor on top of the original, causing her to store parts of the real armor in her Storage tag instead. Exhausted, all three of them went to sleep on the demon lord's bed (Ye Yan being forced to sleep in between Huang Yuanqing and Xiahou Shan due to their rivalry). The next morning, Ye Yan left the duo after realizing that he should not interfere with history any more. After Xiahou Shan released the recently arrived Ye Liao and Ximen Lianyin from their shackles, the three guardians released their Golden Scale Seal and began their assault. After the mission, Ye Liao married Huang Yuanqing and Xiahou Shan (polygamy was legal back then), causing the disappearance of Huang Xiaoyan in the future. Personality Xiahou Shan is extremely smug, as shown when she constantly calls herself the "Thief Fairy" and mentions her past accomplishments such as picking open the National Gold Depository's vault with chives, as well as get easily offended when someone doubts her skills or calls her a mere thief. Xiahou Shan has a crush on Ye Liao, the strongest Nightwatcher during her time. This crush causes her to love anything Nightwatcher related, as shown when she showed fascination at witnessing Ye Yan controlling three Demon Flags. Appearance Xiahou Shan has tan hair and orange hair, her hairstyle is strikingly similar to Ye Yan's, though she sports a smaller cowlick and a pointy strand of hair on the center of her head. She has a well-developed figure and is always seen wearing red bandana around her neck, black short jeans, and a short black shirt with a short white tanktop underneath, exposing her midriff. Abilities and Powers Xiahou Shan was considered the weakest member of the family in the Northern main branch Nightwatcher family, as she had no combat abilities and only excelled in lock picking and thievery. However, these skills combined with her unique technique "Invisibility Squat" makes her a formidable thief and infiltrator. Weapons XiahouShanChive.png|Xiahou Shan's chives Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.39.51 PM.png|Numbing Incense Screen Shot 2019-03-28 at 9.39.08 PM.png|Aphrodisiac Incense * Chive (韭菜): Xiahou Shan always carries around a chive to pick locks due to her extremely proficient lock-picking skills. * Numbing Incense (闭感灵): An incense invented by Xiahou Shan. It will burn out in one minute, and the smoke produced is invisible and cannot be smelt. Any creature that breathes in the smoke will have their senses weakened when perceiving anything beyond two or three meters away from them, especially their sight, sense of hearing and smell. If the incense is smelt extremely closely when burnt, the creature could lose their sense of balance and fall over. Xiahou Shan also possesses antidotes in the form of pills that can negate the effects. * Aphrodisiac Incense (催情灵): An incense invented by Xiahou Shan that is stated to cost one piece of gold to create. Any creature that breathes in the smoke will become extremely lustful, Xiahou Shan stated that even an eunuch would have erotic feelings after breathing in the incense. Xiahou Shan's exclusive techniques * Lock-picking: Xiahou Shan is extremely proficient in the art of lock-picking, as she was able to pick open the vault to the National Gold Depository, the prison cell doors and the Sagestone shackles used by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's soldiers all with a chive. * Invisibility Squat (蹲倒隐): Xiahou Shan possesses the unique ability to completely erase her presence when squatting, making her undetectable unless she was seen beforehand or seen directly. Anyone who is close to her while squatting will also have their presence erased. Category:Characters Category:Nightwatchers Category:Deceased Category:Humans